


Avaricious

by abswrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuckolding, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswrites/pseuds/abswrites
Summary: Meian’s never really been a greedy guy. That changes, though, when an arm-wrestling match wins him a night with Iwaizumi’s girlfriend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Meian Shuugo/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Avaricious

**Author's Note:**

> again, i have no excuses, i am simply a whore for meian. apologies for the slight iwaizumi slander, I love him, but it was necessary. enjoy! :)

Meian doesn’t really have any opinion about Iwaizumi Hajime. He had a couple of doubts in the beginning when he had heard the Jackals were getting an athletic trainer, but Iwaizumi’s proven himself to be pretty helpful. He’s friendly enough with the team too. 

His favorite thing about Iwaizumi, though, is his girlfriend.

The first time you had handed him a water bottle, lips curving into a sweet smile as your fingers brushed his, he was a goner. Try as he might, he can never stop the way his eyes wander over to you during matches, the way he makes up any excuse he can to come talk to you. 

Every time Iwaizumi pulls you close, hand wrapped around your waist as he kisses you, Meian can feel his blood boil, mind ridden with jealousy. He’s constantly thinking about what it would be like to hold you close, to feel your body against his. 

He never thought he’d get the chance to until one day during practice.

“Hey guys,” Atsumu says as they all head off the court for a water break. “We should have a contest.”

“Oh, what kind?” asks Bokuto, always eager for some fun.

Atsumu thinks for a moment before a grin lights up his face. “Arm wrestling!”

“Pass,” Sakusa says immediately.

“Come on, Omi,” Atsumu pouts. “Don’t ya wanna know who’s the strongest out of all of us?”

“The last thing I want to do is touch you Neanderthals,” he replies scathingly, making his way out of the gym.

Meian wants to follow him, usually choosing not to engage with Atsumu’s antics, but he has to admit he’s a little curious. “Alright, Atsumu,” he says, “just a few matches, yeah? We don’t want anyone pushing themselves too hard.”

Thrilled with the captain’s approval, Atsumu sweeps their water bottles off of the cheap plastic folding table at the side of the gym, dragging it over. “I wanna go first!”

“Oh, me too!” Hinata exclaims, leaping over. 

Meian leans against the wall, watching half-heartedly as Atsumu beats Hinata, then proceeds to lose to Bokuto. 

Flexing, Bokuto laughs raucously. “Sorry, Tsum-tsum! Guess I’m just too strong for you.” He grins over at Meian. “Whaddya say, Captain? Wanna go a round?”

“Sure, why not?” Settling himself across from Bokuto, Meian plants his elbow firmly on the table. He grabs Bokuto’s hand, Atsumu counts to three, and it’s on. It’s a little difficult -- Bokuto’s definitely strong, but Meian isn’t the captain for nothing. All it takes is a little force, and it’s over within seconds.

Bokuto pouts for a moment, but Meian pats his arm encouragingly. “You did great, Bo,” he says.

Atsumu bounds over. “Captain, I got one more opponent for ya.” He gestures to the side, and Meian’s smile disappears when Iwaizumi walks into the gym. “Ya gotta face off against our trainer, too!”

“As long as it’s quick,” Iwaizumi says, sitting across from Meian. “I promised my girlfriend I’d be home early today.”

Meian doesn’t know if Iwaizumi’s trying to make him angry on purpose, but his fists clench under the table in response. Before he can think, his mouth starts moving. “Well, seeing as we’re the last two left, how ‘bout we make this a little interesting?”

Atsumu cheers in response. “What did ya have in mind, Captain?”

Meian eyes Iwaizumi thoughtfully. “Winner gets one request. Anything they want.” He extends his hand.

The rest of the team whoop in anticipation. Iwaizumi narrows his eyes suspiciously, but he doesn’t protest, shaking Meian’s hand. 

Iwaizumi’s strong enough, but he’s got nothing on Meian, especially not when he’s using his full strength. As soon as Atsumu counts down, Meian springs into action, using his entire body weight to force Iwaizumi’s hand down. It’s a little embarrassing how fast it is, and Atsumu and Bokuto jump at it, laughing about how they thought their trainer ‘should be a little stronger than that.’

Truthfully, Meian should feel a little bad about all the jokes and taunts being thrown at Iwaizumi’s expense, but he can’t -- not now, not when he’s so close to getting what he wants. 

He’s pleased with himself, and it shows, oozing out in the form of smirks and arrogant looks. 

“Hey, what are you gonna ask for, Captain?” Hinata asks.

“Hmm, not sure yet,” he replies, throwing a smirk in Iwaizumi’s direction. “I’ll have to think about it.”

Iwaizumi’s jaw clenches in response.

* * *

“Good work today, guys,” Meian calls as the rest of his team leaves after practice, shouting goodbyes over their shoulders. He thinks he’s alone in the locker room, so it comes as a surprise when someone slams him against the wall, hands fisting themselves in his jersey.

Green eyes, sparking with anger, glare into his. “I know you’re up to something,” Iwaizumi snarls. “What do you want?”

“Your girlfriend.”

“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi recoils. “No way.”

Meian tilts his head innocently. “Why, you scared she’ll like it? Worried I can fuck her better than you?” He knows he’ll agree -- Iwaizumi never backs down from a promise, his pride won’t let him. “We shook on it, didn’t we?”

Iwaizumi stays silent for a moment, conflicting emotions running across his face. “Tonight. Only if she’s okay with it,” he mutters reluctantly, releasing Meian. 

Meian’s just about to leave the locker room when Iwaizumi calls after him. “One condition, though.” 

“What’s that?”

“I get to watch.”

* * *

_She says yes._

When the text comes, Meian can’t get out of the door fast enough. He drives over to the place you share with Iwaizumi -- and tries not to think about how jealous that makes him.

As soon as he knocks, Iwaizumi pulls the door open. He looks angry -- of course, he does -- but more than that, he looks hungry. Meian resists the urge to laugh. Looks like someone’s more into this idea than he thought. Though he isn’t one to judge. The tent in his sweatpants is all too obvious.

Barely sparing him a glance, Iwaizumi turns, heading down the hall. “Come on,” he throws over his shoulder. 

Meian follows him to the bedroom, where you’re sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Hi,” you say, giving him that cute little smile that’s got him hooked.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” he replies, giving you a slow once-over. “You ready?”

Nodding, you inch backward on the bed, beckoning Meian forward. As he climbs on, he sees Iwaizumi make his way to a chair at the corner of the room, taking off his shirt in the process. You can’t hide the way your eyes trace over the contours of your boyfriend’s chest, clearly admiring.

Displeased with your attention wavering, Meian grabs your face and turns it back to himself. “Eyes on me,” he says, removing his own shirt. “Tonight, you’re mine.”

His ego flares at the way you give his form a slow once-over, tongue sweeping over your plump lips in the process. Unable to resist, he leans down to capture your lips with his.

His hands slowly travel down your body until they reach the hem of your flimsy shirt. He pulls back, fully intent on taking it off, but he freezes when he feels you stiffen up under his touch. 

“Is everything alright?” Meian asks, sitting up on his heels.

You risk a glance in Iwaizumi’s direction before your eyes find their way back to his. “I just-” you cut off, nervousness clear as day on your face, and Meian rubs soothing circles into your skin, waiting for you to finish. “I’m a little worried. I don’t want you to be disappointed or-”

“Hey,” he interrupts softly. “Trust me. There is no way I’m gonna be disappointed.”

Hearing the conviction in his voice, you relax in his grip, and he takes that as his cue to continue.

As he’s taking your clothes off, you look over at Iwaizumi, question on your face. “Go ahead,” he says, leaning back in his chair. He’s already freed his cock from his boxers, and he wraps a hand around it lazily. “Don’t worry about me.”

Meian wants to be annoyed at the way the younger man’s eyes run up and down your body greedily, but he can’t. Not when his are doing the exact same thing.

You’re spread out before him like a feast -- there’s so much skin visible, and all Meian wants to do is kiss and lick and suck every goddamn _inch_ of it. Leaning over you, he places wet, open-mouthed kisses along the curve of your throat, his big hand coming up to palm your tits. You shiver, letting out a whimper as his thumb ghosts over your nipple, teeth scraping lightly over your neck.

“No marks,” Iwaizumi barks out, voice cutting through the air in warning.

Sighing, Meian reluctantly acquiesces, kissing his way down your stomach. You let out the prettiest sounds as he does, and he can’t stop himself from wondering what other sounds he can coax out of you.

His cock is so fucking hard it’s almost painful, but he ignores it in favor of pulling your shorts and panties off and sliding a pillow under your hips. The first point of action is to focus on you, to show you how he can make you feel so much better than your boyfriend can.

“Gotta get you ready, baby,” he says in response to your look of confusion, situating himself between your thighs. “I’ve seen your boyfriend in the locker room, and let’s just say I’m a little harder to handle.”

Iwaizumi snarls at him from the corner, but it’s worth it when Meian sees the wide-eyed look of arousal you give him.

He’s face-to-face with your perfect little cunt, all pink and shiny and undeniably wet, wet for _him_. How many times has Iwaizumi done this, he wonders? Slung your legs over his shoulders and buried his face between your perfect thighs until you _gushed_ for him?

A wicked idea comes to his mind. _No marks_ , Iwaizumi had said. Well, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him. Surging forward, Meian slowly kisses his way up your legs, relishing in each gasp and breathy sigh you release as his stubble brushes against your skin. 

When he reaches the apex of your thighs, right next to your pussy, he sucks a dark bruise into your skin, ensuring his broad back is covering you from Iwaizumi’s view. Satisfied, he continues upwards, gently placing a kiss on your exposed clit.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the way your hands fist desperately in the sheets. “Go ahead, baby,” he says, smirking up at you from between your legs. “You can touch me.”

Meian almost groans at the feeling of your small hands twisting into his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Grabbing your thighs, he slings them over his broad shoulders, making sure you’re spread open for him. 

“You better make her cum,” Iwaizumi warns, “or I’ll fucking kill you.”

Meian scoffs, rolling his eyes. He finally gets the chance to fuck you, and Iwaizumi thinks he won’t make you feel good? If there’s one thing he’s sure of, it’s that he’s gonna have you screaming for him by the end of the night.

He licks a slow stripe up your folds and groans into your sensitive skin. You taste even better than he’s imagined, better than he’s dreamed. He wants to work you up, wants you as eager and desperate for him as he is for you. It’s all that’s on his mind when he buries his face fully in your cunt and slurps up your slick. Meian’s tongue is ravenous, fully focused on your pleasure. 

The rising sound of your moans, quiet at first but steadily growing louder and more needy, make his cock twitch.

“How’s it feel, baby?” Iwaizumi asks.

Your hips grind further into Meian’s mouth, hands tightening in his hair. “Mm, good,” you moan out. “Feels- ah, feels so good.”

Pride blooms in Meian’s chest, and he tightens his grip on your thighs. That’s right, he’s the one making you feel that good right now. Not your fucking boyfriend.

Holding your gaze, he wraps his lips around your clit, relishing in the way you buck your hips desperately. Your thighs close in on him, threatening to squeeze his head as they tremble in his grip. You’re close, and Meian’s fully intent on pushing you past that edge. Doubling his efforts, he sucks on your clit with renewed force, tongue zigzagging across the sensitive nub, and you cum with a strangled cry. Looking up at you, he’s convinced that at that moment, you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen -- back arched, tits rising and falling as you pant, eyes screwed tightly shut. 

As your breaths slow down, Meian gently releases the iron grip he had on your thighs. “You alright?” he asks, swiping the back of his hand across his mouth. You nod, giving a breathless little laugh. As much as he’d like to make you cum again, he has to be inside you right now. 

Sitting up, he kicks off his sweatpants, letting his cock spring free. Your eyes widen at the sight, and he chuckles. “Like what you see, doll?” he asks, giving himself a few pumps. “You ready for this to be inside you?”

“Condom,” Iwaizumi cuts in, jerking his head towards the bedside table. His eyes bore into Meian, daring him to disagree. 

Meian resists the urge to sneer, pulling a condom out of the drawer and rolling it on. His mind is filled with the image of how hot it would be to see his cum seeping out of your perfect little pussy, but he supposes he should take what he can get.

As Meian runs himself through your folds, he can hear the wet clicking sounds from the corner of the room, reminding him Iwaizumi’s there jerking off to the sight of you two, the fucker. Alright then, Meian will just have to make sure you’re loud enough that he won’t be able to hear it.

He presses his calloused hands on the back of your thighs, pushing your knees back until they’re firmly squashed against your chest. Leaning down, he places a soft, lingering kiss on the smooth skin of your calf.

You give a desperate little whine, and it makes him chuckle. “Don’t worry baby, I’ll give ya everything you want,” he says, pushing into you slowly.

Fuck. He’s barely in you and he’s already fighting not to lose his composure. He knew you’d feel good -- how many times has he fucked his own fist to the idea? -- but he wasn’t expecting it to be this good. He keeps pushing until he’s all the way in, and your walls flutter eagerly around the stretch, fighting to take every inch of him.

Pulling out of you, he thrusts back in with one fluid motion, admiring the way you squeal out in pleasure. He moves to hover over you, pressing you back into the plush of the bed with his weight supported on his forearms.

Meian’s never been a particularly talkative guy, but here, buried deep in your pussy, he can’t help but run his mouth. “Look at you, taking my cock so well,” he hisses in your ear, hips snapping against yours even faster. “Who knew Iwaizumi’s cute little girlfriend was such a little slut, huh? So fucking pretty with my cock inside you -- _fuck!”_

He can feel the way you clench tightly around him, practically sucking him in with each thrust. Well, you like being praised, huh? Baby, if you were his, he’d praise you all fucking day long.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you pull him even closer to you, breasts pressing against his hard chest. ”Ah, you’re so big, you feel so -- mm, so good!”

“Oh yeah? Who’s fucking you this good, huh?”

You throw your head back, moaning out his name so prettily. “Shugo!”

“That’s right,” he mutters, mostly to himself. “You love it, don’t you? You love this big thick cock inside of you.”

The room’s filled with the sounds of the creaking of the bed, the headboard slamming roughly into the wall. Meian can hear whispered declarations from Iwaizumi, how pretty you sound, how hot your little pussy looks split in half on someone else’s cock.

Your nails rake over Meian's back as he fucks you, and it makes him go harder, feral at the thought of you leaving your mark on him like he wants to do to you. With a growl, his lips crash down on yours, tongue sweeping against yours eagerly as he swallows up your moans.

You break away from the kiss, wailing when his cock manages to hit a particularly deep spot in you. “Oh my god, right there, please don’t stop! I-I’m gonna--”

Meian’s thrusts grow more forceful, savagely plowing into you. “Gonna cum?” he asks, shifting his weight onto one arm. His hand travels between your legs, rubbing your clit firmly. “Go ahead, baby, cum on my cock. It’s all yours.”

He can feel the exact moment you do as he says, the walls of your cunt clamping down on his cock so hard that he can barely move. Tears gather in your eyes at the force of your orgasm, and you bury your face in the crook of his neck, panting against his sweat-slicked skin. 

A growl harshly ripping from his chest, Meian braces his hands against the mattress, pounding into you savagely as he chases his own orgasm. All it takes is for you to gently press a kiss to his throat and he’s gone, chanting your name like a prayer as he cums.

As his breathing slows down, he pulls out of you, smiling a little as you whine with displeasure. “Don’t worry, pretty girl,” he says, flipping you over and arranging you on your hands and knees. “We’re not done yet.”

“What?” you say, gasping as Meian reaches out to palm your ass roughly. “But I thought--”

“Actually, baby,” Iwaizumi interrupts, eyes running over you hungrily. “I did tell him he could have you all night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
